


Gimme the Works

by Dirtcore Dreams (NakedEye)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Vore, Bestiality, Breeding, Chimeras, Fisting, Goblins, Half-orc, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Macro/Micro, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oil Gland Kink, Rutting, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, musk, secretions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakedEye/pseuds/Dirtcore%20Dreams
Summary: Arnan is a half orc that runs a very special sort of apothecary, one that stocks a lot of rare, sordid spell components. He's got a lead on some very lucrative organic materials that can only be harvested from a chimera. Only thing is, they come from an oil gland in the thing's ass.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Chimera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Gimme the Works

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there This work was created for Kinktober 2020, Day 2:Micro/Macro! I've never posted original work to AO3, but I figured I'd give it a shot. This story features my OC from my horny choose your own adventure game: Making Love (And Other Alchemical Components) which is free to play on itch.io! If this is your kind of thing and you'd like 30k, head on over there and check it out. 
> 
> Also! I made up a unique physiology for orcs and you'll see the language used to describe that here. Orcs are a monosex race in this world, so they present as males, but have both sets of reproductive organs. They have a slit that contains their internal penis as well as a vagina, and below that two sets of balls-- one being the testes and one the ovaries. Hope that clears up any confusion. :P

Chimeras were dangerous stuff. Lucrative, but in that way that you knew it was truly risky work to be engaging with. Arnan had never thought he’d really have the stomach for it. He’d always had a soft spot when he came to animals. His fathers had laughed when he constantly bemoaned how unfair people were to horses, begrudgingly let him keep hounds inside the house.

The creation, upkeep, and breeding of fused beasts didn’t necessarily have to be cruel, but it took a talented person indeed not to just butcher their way through the process. So he’d been beyond skeptical on his latest lead for some rare components to put in the shop, but it came from a reliable source.

The eerie cave that he’d been instructed to find quelled little of those fears, as did the fellow that greeted him at its entrance. The goblin was unkempt in a great many ways, but his passion for his projects was evident in the way he immediately launched into long winded explanations of what he was trying to accomplish and how he was going about it.

It was all nonsense to Arnan. Studied wizards spoke about their ancient runes an arcane formulas like one would idly discuss a stew they’d recently enjoyed putting together. Only there were all these obtuse principles in play and findings from ancient sorcerers and laws of nature. He merely nodded along like he would anyway, stalling until he was taken to the pens.

Deep inside the mountain, sectioned off in individual caverns, he had a whole, little herd of his own creations. Multiple iterations of cross breeds, barns of animals he was preparing for new fusions. Off to the side, through a slot in the rock Arnan never would have spotted on his own and barely squeezed through, were the chimeras he’d been looking for.

Looking oddly grafter together, although there were absolutely no seams, was a beast made of parts. Goat, lion, eagle. Its front half ended in pawns, had short, tawny fur. At the center were huge, folded wings that nearly knocked him over any time they beat the air. The back had hooves and the short, pointed tail of a goat. Two heads adorned it, telling of its torsos.

The goat head looked almost comical, bleating and chewing cud right next to the ferocious visage of a maned lion, baring its sharp fangs as it yawned. The thing was bigger than a building, and though intimidating, acted completely docile. 

The goblin grinned as Arnan stared, mouth hung open. “I’ll give you two some alone time. Be careful with your extraction, kid. He quite enjoys the process and wouldn’t even notice if he squished you in his pleasure.” Arnan blushed, balking a little at the brazenness with which the goblin winked at him and then smacked his ass on the way out.

It was no uncommon thing, especially among farmers. Prized stallion stud sperm was worth riches. Helping birth a calf was an incredibly invasive experience. Hell, aside from just industry, Arnan had grown up with a few randy boys that were widely, casually acknowledged as pig fuckers. Still, it made the process no less embarrassing for him.

He undressed on the other side of the walls that made up its enclosure, knowing they’d just get ruined if he attempted it clothed. The cool, damp air made his nipples pebble, his balls draw up. The smell off livestock fought against the mildew of the cave, but as soon as he entered the pen, unmistakable arousal won out.

The chimera was in its rutting season and the evidence was everywhere. Clumps of hay stuck together with fluids. Gritty smears of the component he’d come here to harvest. It was a waxy, oily substance secreted from the glands of certain chimera breeds. The stuff was often used to make specific candles for transfiguration rituals and could only be safely extracted when the creature was in heat.

Rectangular pupils swiveled to watch him, but Arnan had come prepared. A small vial of pheromones was clutched in one fist and as he approached he doused himself in them. Pungent and greasy, he groaned at their potency, but watched as the chimera instantly responded. Furry, oblong balls the size of boulders flexed and swung in front of him, signaling ahead as just moments later thick gobs of precum dripped from its sheathe and spattered to the ground with all the heft of a wine casket being emptied.

The lion’s purring set about a vibration in the air so strong it made Arnan’s organs feel like they were shaking along with it. The goat’s tail stuck straight into the air, showing off its massive, leathery asshole. The thing was black and smooth, large enough it could be the door to a house. Arnan steeled himself as he knew that was his target.

He’d not worked with livestock all that much in the tribes, but eventually he’d come around to using horses for their intended purposes. So he went to the creature the same way he would a stallion-- arms out, hushing it as he pet its flanks. Ushering the chimera to sit was an arduous process as it kept swiveling to try and keep him in sight, cantering over at him to show off the fat, now protruding hang of its cock in an offer to breed.

A long, thin goat cock at this size was still massive, and true to its mixed nature, the tip was barbed like a large cat’s-- like his own. He tutted in sympathy for the creature as it whined around its exhaustive lust, clearly almost delirious with how often it was trying to slake its rut. As far as Arnan could tell, it had no mate yet, and so was either pleasuring itself, or was getting what help its handler could afford.

But with how many other beasts the goblin had, Arnan suddenly understood his harried, filthy nature. Eventually he got the thing to lie down, reeling at the forceful gust as it quickly collapsed. But he didn’t come all this way for nothing. So he crooned to it as he petted its massive flanks, meandered over to its back side.

The huge nutsack had flopped out behind it when it sat, and Arnan gingerly scaled the throbbing, musky heft of them to get closer to its ass. They pulsed with his every movement, living structures beneath his feet that made him acutely aware of the chimera’s pleasure at his touch. This closely, at this scale, the stench of animal sex was nearly overwhelming, and Arnan wasn’t proud to admit it, but it pleasantly fogged his mind enough to make his cunt wet, his cock slowly start sliding forward.

It was very likely nothing the goblin didn’t do, but he tried his best not to make this about himself as he steadied his posture with a hand directly propped on the goat’s anus as his other bunched into a fist and slowly started pressing inside the warm, sucking channel. He groaned as he felt the inner walls immediately react by trying to pull him deeper, muscles clenching and sucking at him.

The goat head bleated, its balls fattening, sending Arnan fully stumbling into it. His whole body pressed against its hole, sinking into the inviting flesh like quicksand. He found himseld shoulder deep in an instant, having to plant one leg inside for leverage, feeling his chest and belly grind against ass. He grunted as he struggled to fish inside for the gland, just on the edge of the pressure being crushing.

The chimera’s arousal steeped the entire room in a dense, heady masculine ripe, its cock no doubt making puddles beneath it, the tail quivering above him. The poor thing was so hot and sticky inside, grotesquely aroused and needing relief. Arnan very nearly swam inside it, fisting it with a large portion of his body as he tried not to rut himself.

The more he struggled, the more it worked to pull him in and he knew he’d be in trouble soon. He couldn’t find the damn gland and his logic was quickly being melted away with his own lust. His dick was so hard it almost hurt to flex, all of his balls sympathetically plumping in unison with the chimera. Making a quick decision he took a deep breath and then lunged, shoving his head inside the sphincter to try and look around.

It was so dark, so hard to parse all of what he was seeing, but at the least he could get his grounds in some measure. He’d been fishing in a singular pocket the entire time, missed the breadth of the opening completely. If he ever told Laudak he was sure the jokes about his prostate plowing prowess would never stop.

Gripping fistfuls of the fleshy insides, it took all his strength to pull himself back out of the clenching hole, gasping for air as he did. His whole torso was covered in a thin layer of viscous slick, the stench of anal sex heavy on him. But he knew just what he was doing now and with a grin, punched his fist back inside one more time to grab and then squeeze at the gland.

The goat screamed. The lion roared. Arnan felt the entire creature quake around him, the ass fluttering to milk its penetrator as the chimera started to cum. Thick handfuls of the secretion gushed into his palm, then started to overflow, squirming out the entrance all around him. Arnan just rode the wave of satisfaction with the beast, finally leaning in and fucking against it until he found his own pleasure, spunking an absolutely miniscule amount in comparison to the gallons now painting the floor below him.

As the beast finally started to stir itself to sleep, Arnan collapsed to the floor, exhausted. Idly he noted the goblin had not left the room at all, grinned at him as he continued jacking his cock, having been stroking as he watched the whole thing. “Let me do the same thing to you and I’ll let you take as much home as you can carry!”

All Arnan had the capacity to wonder was, ‘ _how big could a goblin’s fist be?’,_ and with an exhausted groan he simply spread his legs in invitation. The things he did to keep his customers happy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, go follow me over on twitter @DirtcoreD . I interact with readers a lot there, take prompts through my curiouscat, and various other things. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like, and have a great day.


End file.
